


Maldito Seja Rick Riordan

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Dilraba - Freeform, Fantasia, Faunos, Hate to Love, M/M, Sátiros, layhan - Freeform, lulay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Luhan se preparou muito tempo para contar a Yixing, seu melhor amigo, seu maior segredo: era um sátiro — dos mais ranzinzas — que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Só não esperava que o Zhang fosse tão fã de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos a ponto de pensar que iria para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue guiado por seu Sátiro Buscador.





	Maldito Seja Rick Riordan

**Author's Note:**

> MEU DEUS DO CEU FINALMENTE ESSA HISTÓRIA SAIU. ela tá escrita antes mesmo de Era Uma Vez, era pra ter saído no final de fevereiro dentro do prazo do Desafio Laranja - Fantasia do @flopinhos. Fiquei 7 meses completamente travada no final, mas como estou com o objetivo de trazer uma fanfic por mês no meu perfil, achei que seria uma boa termina-la já que boa parte estava escrita e aqui estou eu!
> 
> @tartareuguinea09 muito obrigada pela betagem QUE EU AMO MUITO E OS MELHORES COMENTÁRIOS. @suhotus obrigada pela capa QUE ESTA LINDA MARAVILHOSA SIM TÁ BOM. @indelikaido muito obrigada por me ajudar nas referências de PJO, anjinha <3 Equipe do @krishoflowers, muito obrigada por me ajudarem a não desistir dessa história e pelo word war. AMO VCS É ISSO
> 
> Espero que gostem da história e qualquer coisa só me falar. Boa leitura! LAYHAN É AMOR
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

Luhan, quietinho na dele, apenas ouvia Yixing a tocar seu violão.

Tinha os braços pousados na nuca enquanto estava deitado de rosto para o teto, numa intimidade como se morasse ali também, enquanto o outro sentava-se na cadeira da escrivaninha dedilhando algumas notas. A música calma deixava os dois relaxados, e Luhan gostava muito desses momentos em que ia esperar o ônibus na casa do moreno e tinha mais tempo para ficar lhe observando discretamente de cima a baixo. As camisas de rock sempre largas — e pretas —, o casaco xadrez amarrado à cintura, os dedos delicados dedilhando as cordas do violão, a covinha que teimava em aparecer toda a vez que sorria ao reproduzir a nota corretamente ou em cantar um trechinho de música que tanto gostava… Sabia que estava perdido na primeira vez que se imaginou beijando o melhor amigo em uma noite que ficou acordado por pensar demais. Desde então, passou a tentar se aproximar mais do outro, aproveitando mais esses momentos de espera pela condução para vez ou outra jogar verde, mas ele parecia nunca colher maduro. 

— Tá gostando de alguém, cara? — perguntou como quem não quisesse nada, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Por quê? — passou os dedos tocando todas as cordas de uma vez e parou com a música com uma batida no violão para prestar atenção em onde a conversa iria parar. 

— Sei lá, você tá tocando um monte de música de apaixonado mela-cueca. — olhou de volta com uma careta e viu que arrancou uma risada do mais novo. Adorável. 

— Ah, gostar de gostar assim eu não tô não, mas... eu sempre toquei essas músicas — respondeu despretensioso. — Quer que eu toque música de corno? Ou melhor: um rapzinho acústico? Sei que você adora um rap acústico. 

— Nem vem! — jogou uma almofada certinho no rosto de Yixing e caíram na gargalhada. — Só, sei lá… Pareceu. Mas se estiver apaixonado ou qualquer coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo, né? — fez que sim, dando de ombros e encerrando a conversa.

Todas as vezes que tentava desvendar esse mistério, a pergunta era revertida para si e tinha que sair da mira o mais rápido o possível. Por isso, ficava se prolongando e Luhan estava começando a perder a paciência. Não só por necessidade daqueles lábios tão bonitos e de ganhar um carinho mais especial da pessoa que tanto prezava, mas porque odiava se sentir tão inseguro. Sempre se considerou uma pessoa bem “pra frente”, que vai lá e faz sem se importar com o que iriam pensar, às vezes, sendo considerado grosso por isso — e era mesmo.

Só que sua guarda parecia baixa com Yixing. Vez ou outra pensava em tomar uma atitude porque sabia da intimidade que tinham apesar de não serem amigos de longa data, no entanto, não conseguia simplesmente dar nenhum passo sequer por medo de perder a pessoa que tanto gostava, o único amigo que tinha na escola e a única pessoa que lhe fazia se sentir confortável naquele mundo. Não conseguia pensar em uma vida ali sem ele. 

A sua insegurança? Luhan era um Fauno, ou Sátiro, como preferir chamar. O ser metade homem, metade bode; o eterno seguidor de Pã. 

Mas vamos começar do começo: Por causa das bruscas mudanças climáticas no planeta Terra, a barreira entre o mundo mágico e o humano estava começando a se tornar mais frágil e, portanto, criaturas mágicas tornaram-se visíveis ao olho nu. 

No início, havia muito preconceito e bastante sede de guerra visando o extermínio total das novas raças, porém, aos poucos, os representantes dos outros países começaram a investir na inclusão desses seres no mundo humano. A China, onde vivia, começou há cinco anos com investimentos nas políticas anti-segregacionistas, mas o preconceito ainda era grande. Foram inseridos transportes especiais para criaturas de grande porte, projetos contra o preconceito e, a mais problemática delas na opinião de Luhan: as leis que tangiam a educação num geral. As criaturas mágicas que tivessem o equivalente a dez anos humanos deveriam obrigatoriamente ter a educação básica humana, assim como os humanos deveriam estudar as culturas recém descobertas, e, para ambos, o aprendizado de linguagens para a melhoria da comunicação. As com até dezoito anos deveriam ter o Ensino Médio completo para ingressar em uma faculdade e, por insistência da mãe de consideração, acabou se metendo nessa. Por causa dela, também, conseguiu um colar feito com a madeira da floresta onde nasceu que, quando o utilizava, o dava uma forma humana para poder ir à escola confortavelmente e enfim terminar o tão irritante Ensino Médio. Como os pais estavam em sabe-se lá onde, tinha apenas ela, Dilraba, uma bruxa cinquentona que se alimentava da vitalidade dos caçadores desavisados daquela floresta para manter seu rostinho jovem intacto. 

Depois de dezoito anos morando quietinho na floresta sem nenhuma obrigação, apenas comendo mato, tocando flautas de pã e transando com ninfas, sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo ao descobrir o amargo significado de “recuperação”, “deveres de casa”, “semana de provas”, “trabalhos em grupo”, “detenção”... Era terrível, e não conseguia entender como aqueles velhos engravatados importantes conseguiam obrigar tantos jovens àquele sofrimento em detrimento de nada, ao seu ver. 

Só quando conheceu Yixing que a escola começou a ter um significado mais adocicado: era sua dupla nos trabalhos, sentava consigo no recreio e nunca o viu reclamar por não se alimentar de nada de origem animal, além de ceder sua cama para dormir enquanto esperava o ônibus para voltar a sua floresta. O problema era que, bem, Yixing aceitava muito bem aquilo por parecer ser um humano como ele. Será que a única pessoa que fazia aquele inferno ser suportável iria reagir bem ao descobrir que seu melhor amigo era um fauno? 

Deixou os pensamentos de lado para correr até o ponto de ônibus, já estava ficando atrasado. Mas foi tão, tão apressado que acabou esquecendo seu casaco em cima da cama de Yixing. Até recebeu uma mensagem avisando, mas por ser uma sexta-feira e não querer esperar até a outra segunda para pegá-lo, teria que voltar em sua casa para buscar. 

Encorajado por Dilraba, Luhan voltou na tarde do dia seguinte para a casa dos Zhang. Bateu na porta três vezes e foi atendido pela mãe que sempre quis ter, gentil como sempre, e logo atrás veio o namoradinho que sempre quis ter ver quem tinha chegado, meio acanhado. Como sempre, foram direto ao quarto organizado e lotado de livros em pilhas e estantes por aí. Quando enfim recebeu o casaco de volta, amarrou-o bem forte em sua cintura para não esquecer e, inspirando profundamente para reunir bastante coragem, pediu que se aproximasse um pouco.

— Eu… Eu preciso de contar uma coisa, Yixing — disse, rompendo o silêncio com o tom sério demais para sua personalidade extrovertida. Na mesma hora, o moreno se atentou na importância do que seria falado e arrastou a cadeira até ficar frente a frente com o garoto sentado em sua cama. 

— Pode falar, sabe que vou guardar segredo — e sorriu mostrando a covinha tão lindinha, que Luhan teria ficado todo molinho e interrompido aquele momento só para fazê-lo sorrir mais vezes se não estivesse tão confiante naquele dia. 

— O que vou te contar é segredo secreto dos bros, tem que guardar a sete chaves e não pode falar para ninguém — Yixing assentiu. Apesar de curioso com o que seria revelado, achava engraçado toda aquela preocupação para reafirmar a importância de guardar aquele segredo. — E… Eu confio em você o suficiente para não me julgar. Eu demorei bastante pra te contar por medo de como ficaria nossa amizade depois disso, porque… — engoliu seco. — Eu não quero perder o único amigo que tenho nessa merda de escola. 

— Já te disse que pode contar comigo. É palavra de bro! — sorriu. Eram raras as vezes que o mais velho citava isso, e quando o fazia, sempre era engraçado ver como ficava envergonhado em admitir gostar de sua amizade.

— Tudo bem, então… Jura que não vai me julgar nem... nem nada do tipo, né? — fez que sim e balançou o dedo mindinho, indicando uma promessa. — Ok, lá vai: Eu queria te dizer que… Eu sou um fauno. É isso. — disse bem rápido para se livrar logo daquelas palavras. 

— Oi? — disse segundos depois, sem digerir corretamente a informação. Não sabia se o garoto estava incrédulo ou apenas confuso, e aquela dúvida o assustava bastante. 

— Eu sou um fauno, Xing — disse em um tom firme, confiante. — Sátiro, da mitologia grega. É a mesma coisa. Aquela criatura que é metade bode, metade homem, sabe?

O chinês mais novo estava perplexo. Os olhos esbugalhados e a boca entreaberta demonstravam bem a sua surpresa, o que deixava Luhan ainda mais inseguro. Será que estava surpreso por esconder isso há tanto tempo de seu melhor amigo? Ou estava assim porque não queria um amigo que fosse uma criatura por ser bem conservador? Será que ele tinha medo de faunos? Ou só estava surpreso por ser uma criatura e iria entender bem com o tempo? Todas aquelas perguntas estavam irritantemente perambulando sua cabeça, odiava se sentir tão inseguro e ser delicado para não perder mais uma amizade importante. 

Enquanto isso, o que estava sentado à sua frente parecia estático. Desde que descobriu que o mundo mágico era real, sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, no entanto era uma das suas descobertas mais felizes. Yixing era um verdadeiro apaixonado por fantasia, magia e todos os afins daquele universo tão extenso, e por ser tão apaixonado sempre estudou esses seres por meio de livros de ficção, convicto de sua existência. Mas, quando começou a estudar matérias do tipo na escola, percebeu que só conhecia a pontinha do iceberg e muitas vezes passava-se por preconceituoso por não saber a hora de separar a ficção do real. Ao menos, todas as vezes as pessoas tiveram paciência consigo para ensinar-lhe uma coisa nova. 

— Você tá zoando comigo, né? — piscou várias vezes, voltando para a vida real depois de morrer quinhentas vezes sem sair do lugar. O coração batia rápido em emoção, dos olhos estarem prestes a ficarem marejados. Luhan fez que não com a cabeça, ainda tentando decifrar aquelas expressões. Até que, num pulo, Yixing se levantou da cadeira — que chegou a bambear prestes a cair — e sua expressão se iluminou completamente. — EU SABIA!

— Sabia do quê? Tá maluco, cara? — o Lu perguntou confuso, franzindo os cenhos. — Você tá em um bolão e eu não tô sabendo? 

— Não é nada disso, Lu. — disse risonho, mais de nervoso que de achar realmente graça das proposições do amigo. — É que, cara, eu sempre soube que era um semideus! Sempre, sempre!

— Como é que é? Repete devagarinho pra mim. 

— Eu. Sou. Um. Semideus. Eu sou um semideus! — Yixing exclamou saltitando pelo quarto, e Luhan se questionava onde foi parar. 

— Ok, senhor semideus, que provas você tem de que você realmente é um? 

— Você! — apontou para o amigo, e logo em seguida segurou em suas mãos balançando-as para lá e para cá em alegria. — Você apareceu para me buscar, não é? 

— Tô com cara de Uber por acaso? — não resistiu em ser grosseiro, sua polidez estava começando a ir embora e a respiração começava a se tornar mais pesada com a raiva crescendo em seu corpo. Pior que ser excluído, era não ser levado a sério.

— Ai, Lu. Não precisa ser assim se agora eu já sei de todo o esquema — desfez o contato para dançar pelo quarto meio desengonçado e cantarolar “eu sou um semideus” várias e várias vezes, até chegar em seu armário para pegar uma camisa alaranjada e a girar no ar. — Acampamento Meio-Sangue aqui vou eu!

— Que porra é essa? — olhou para todos os cantos do quarto na expectativa de encontrar uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo ali. 

— Como assim “que porra é essa”? Eu já disse: Eu sou um semideus, e vocezinho, meu sátiro buscador, vai me levar para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, onde eu sempre mereci estar — disse simplista apesar da animação radiante e foi logo catar uma mochila para colocar suas coisas, porém virou repentinamente na direção de Luhan. — Ah, outra coisa: você pode me confirmar se eu sou mesmo filho de Apolo? Se eu for de, sei lá, Poseidon tá tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas é que eu sinto do fundo do meu coração que sou fi-

— Chega! — interrompeu em um grito que quase fez Yixing largar a mochila ali mesmo. — De que cu você tirou esse lance de “Acampamento Meio-Sangue”, “filho de Apolo”, “semideus” e, principalmente, “Sátiro Buscador”? 

— Você tá se fazendo de sonso, tenho certeza. Como você não conhece Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos? 

— Percy quem? 

Yixing suspirou, ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar um dos livros de sua estante e o entregou para Luhan, cheio de expectativas para ver como iria reagir. O fauno virou o livro para um lado, para o outro. Era meio grosso, e as folhas amareladas eram protegidas por uma capa azul esverdeada com a figura do tal Percy. O título “O Ladrão de Raios” ganhava um grande destaque, assim como nome de “Rick Riordan”, o autor, logo acima. 

— São cinco livros dessa saga. O Ladrão de Raios é o primeiro deles, e em seguida ve- — Luhan estava boquiaberto: como é que alguém tinha a coragem de ler cinco livros grossos daqueles? E aparentemente chatos, odiava livros com criaturas mágicas porque, bem, os humanos nunca souberam de sua existência, então apenas os descreviam como desse na telha. Sátiro metade humano, metade peixe? Claro! Vampiros que brilham no sol? Por que não? Ao menos as folhas eram apetitosas para Luhan, que se alimentava de literalmente qualquer coisa que não viesse de origem animal. 

— Ok, e eu com isso? Onde é que entra o sátiro no meio? — disse impaciente, deixando o livro em cima da cama para cruzar os braços. 

— No livro existem os Sátiros Buscadores, que vão ao mundo humano para buscar os semideuses que estão por aí e levá-los em segurança para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue — explicou com toda paciência do mundo enquanto colocava o livro de volta no lugar sem os outros vários caírem em cima de si. — E, como você disse que é um sátiro, pensei que…

— Pensou que eu realizaria a sua fantasia maluca de ir pra um acampamento fictício? — cortou, mas respirou fundo para não perder a cabeça com ele. — Olha, eu não sou um sátiro buscador, eu sou só… um sátiro normal. 

— Então… Você deve conhecer outros sátiros né? Se você encontrar um sátiro buscador, pode passar meu endereço para ele? É que eu tô doido para ir no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e… Falando nisso, eu nem avisei pra minha mãe! — levantou de repente e foi em direção à porta. Luhan estava tão absorto em raiva que só prestou atenção em seu ato alguns segundos depois. — Oh, mã-

Antes que pudesse concluir o grito, o susto fora maior. 

Por sorte, a senhora Zhang estava no lado de fora de casa estendendo as roupas lavadas, caso contrário teria ouvido o baque alto do corpo de Yixing contra a porta. Luhan segurava com força a gola do garoto, até os dedos se tornarem esbranquiçados em algumas áreas, e o olhar regado de fúria parecia consumir o moreno pouco a pouco. Apesar de ser grosseiro e fechado na escola muitas vezes, nunca esteve daquela forma com Yixing, este que queria entender o porquê daquele ímpeto, com tanta brutalidade. Sentindo-se vulnerável daquela forma, culpado por causar toda aquela irritação e com medo de ser engolido pela fúria do outro, repetiu o ato e segurou em sua gola também com um pouco menos de força a fim de mantê-lo um pouco distante. 

— Eu te conto a porra do meu maior segredo e você me faz isso? — disse entre dentes, a voz grave por conta da raiva. — Me chama de Sátiro Buscador e fica me falando de um acampamentinho escroto que você acredita existir só porque leu em um livro idiota. Fala pra mim: eu pareço estar brincando? Hein? — bateu o corpo alheio contra a porta, o que fez Yixing estremecer. 

— Não, não parece. Mas você, sabe-tudo, tem que lembrar que eu não entendo cem por cento como funciona o verdadeiro mundo mágico — trêmulo, tentou responder algo no nível, porém não conseguia pensar com toda a tristeza que sentia em brigar com o melhor amigo.

— E só porque você não entende você acha que tem que sair deduzindo que é do jeito que o babaca do Rick Riordan descreveu? Eu estava com medo de você ser preconceituoso, mas tô vendo que não ser levado a sério é bem pior.

— Você com medo? — Yixing tocou bem em sua ferida e viu-o estremecer. Não gostava de se sentir desprotegido daquela forma e isso deixava o fauno ainda mais irritadiço. — E você tem medo por quê? 

A respiração estava descompassada e cada vez mais apertava a gola da camisa escura para descontar a vontade de bater no melhor amigo. Não gostava de admitir seus medos, fraquezas, e por isso ficou por alguns bons segundos tentando relaxar analisando cada detalhezinho do rosto de Yixing, até que sua impulsividade falou mais alto antes que se perdesse nos traços bonitos.

— Porque eu gosto de você. Tá feliz? — esbravejou, o tom de voz forte e irritado não combinava nada com o que havia acabado de dizer. Yixing estava novamente boquiaberto, e ainda assim sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. — Te contei isso porque não queria mais segredos entre a gente, e saber se poderia dar mais um passo com você sabendo que sou um fauno. Mas parece que não deu certo…

— E por que acha que eu julgaria você por ser uma criatura mágica? 

— Não posso confiar em ninguém nesse quesito e… por que não me julgaria?

— Porque eu também gosto de você, e isso vai além de qualquer outra coisa, inclusive raça — respondeu ríspido, e foi a vez de Luhan estremecer e sentir o coração bater mais rápido. Como reação quase automática para a presença de “sentimentos de fracos”, como gostava de chamar, ficou ainda mais bravo. Estava decidido, iria sair dali sem nem olhar para trás. 

— E vai fazer o que com esse “gostar de mim”? Socar no cu? Porque quando eu me abri contigo, você simplesmente cagou porque cismou com esse Acampamento aí e não conseguiu enxergar nada além de você mesmo — disse sem nem pensar duas vezes e se aproximou ainda mais do rosto do amigo, falando mais baixo, e ainda mais ríspido. — Eu nunca, nunca me abro pra ninguém, mas quando faço isso é logo com um humano que eu pensei ser meu melhor amigo e que, só porque leu em um livro, acha que vai ser uma criatura mágica, ou alguém especial também. Eu me sinto ridículo, mais ridículo do que se você tivesse cuspido na minha cara por ter preconceito comigo — o tom se tornava mais emotivo, dentro de seu peito doía, eram muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. — Só… Sai da frente da porta e me solta. Espero que essa seja a última vez que a gente se veja. 

Os dois se olharam por mais alguns segundos, um lendo o olhar triste do outro e vendo como estavam machucados, mas ainda querendo fazer aquele momento durar o quanto podia. Sem aguentar mais, os dois se soltaram quase ao mesmo tempo e o fauno saiu realmente sem olhar para trás, pisando forte e ecoando pela sala. Do mezanino, observou o melhor amigo saindo pela porta, segurando o choro. Luhan apenas cumprimentou gentilmente a senhora Zhang — resistindo muito para não aceitar o convite para comer seu bolo de cenoura maravilhoso — e foi direto à estação de ônibus. 

Yixing bateu a porta do quarto. As lágrimas rolaram livremente pelas bochechas, e o choro doído era abafado pelo travesseiro macio. Chorava de soluçar na tentativa de colocar toda a dor para fora e fazer o peito ficar menos apertado. 

No fundo, no fundo, sabia que não era sua culpa. Será que era tão errado assim o comparar com o personagem mais próximo por nunca ter parado para estudar mais a fundo os faunos? Tudo bem, o Lu não precisava de muito para ficar nervoso e era um segredo importante para ele, então estava ainda mais tenso que o normal. Mas precisava daquilo tudo? Abraçou o travesseiro com mais força. Apesar de ser lá um pouco orgulhoso, não queria sacrificar aquela amizade por causa de algo assim e se desculparia com a maior facilidade do mundo. Só precisava falar com Luhan, vê-lo mais uma vez e ter a certeza de que aquelas suas últimas palavras eram mentiras.

E, falando nele: Existe coisa mais humilhante que chorar com a cabeça encostada na janela do ônibus cheio? Sim, chorar em pé no meio do veículo, com todo o mundo olhando como era um babaca descobrindo ser normal ter sentimentos. Só não esperava que iria conhecer a tristeza logo com seu melhor amigo. 

Suas lágrimas saíam contra sua vontade, os lábios eram mordidos com força para não deixar os soluços escaparem, não queria que ninguém visse seu coração ferido — mais do que já estavam vendo — por gritar com a única pessoa que suportava seu humor ácido e faziam seus dias no colégio serem todo dia o melhor. Mas era pedir demais ser levado a sério? Inesperadamente, estava mais triste que furioso com o Zhang, por mais que fosse conhecido pela cabeça quente. Naquele caso, também, ele não estava lidando com orgulho ferido, mas sim com o coração — este que pensou ser inatingível. 

Enfim o ônibus parou em seu ponto, logo em frente ao parque florestal. Luhan saiu correndo envergonhado por chorar tanto e andou mais algum tempo para chegar no bosque onde vivia. Adentrando mais um pouco a extensa mata fechada, em uma clareira bem longe da vista humana, havia um casebre de madeira. Se o fauno não conhecesse tão bem a moradora, tinha certeza de que sairia correndo dali de medo: a mulher adorava deixar sua vassoura de palha no lado de fora, junto de alguns crânios humanos e gravetos retorcidos que formavam um pentagrama, sem contar com a madeira escura, velha e rangente que era o principal material da construção.

A audição apurada conseguiu sentir a aproximação do fauno a chorar e, assim que abriu a porta, estava lá de braços cruzados e um olhar soberbo, mas ainda assim preocupada. Luhan, desatento que só, levou um susto ao vê-la parada ali feito uma estátua, e tentou rapidamente enxugar as lágrimas para disfarçar. Sem sucesso.

— O que houve, garoto? — perguntou fria, sem deixar que passasse para nenhum lugar antes de uma boa resposta. A mulher tinha os cabelos pretos ondulados soltos e um vestido preto de tecido leve que ia até o pé. — Levou fora de uma náiade de novo? 

— Sai, Di. Eu não quero conversar. — tentou usar seu corpo para empurrá-la a força umas três vezes, e vendo que não teve sucesso, decidiu se render. — Tá, foi o Yixing. Agora me deixa entrar. 

O pedido foi atendido e, enquanto ia adentrando o local pequeno e lotado dos mais diferentes utensílios mágicos, ia tirando suas peças de roupa até estar em seu estado original: cascos duros como ferro nos membros inferiores como os de um bode, e chifres pontudos em sua cabeça. Arrastando os cascos pela madeira meio irregular — e fazendo um barulho que a outra odiava muito —, sentou-se à mesa de madeira rústica, que ficava próxima à cozinha e ao caldeirão de Dilraba. A bruxa, vendo como estava mal, rapidamente trouxe alguns biscoitinhos de grãos mistos com gosto de nada que Luhan não sabia por que achava tão gostoso — tanto que os comia com embalagem e tudo. Depois, passou a esquentar um pouco de água para de fazer um chá para os dois, mas enquanto a chaleira não assobiava, sentou-se à sua frente e deu-lhe espaço para se abrir quando quisesse. Estava quase desistindo depois de tanto esperar, até que virou-se para trás a fim de ver como estava a água e então ouviu:

— Eu briguei com o Yixing — disse baixinho Luhan, mais para dentro que para fora. Ela prestava atenção enquanto servia o chá de capim limão. — Eu… Eu decidi contar para ele que sou um fauno e ele não reagiu do jeito que eu queria. 

— Ele foi preconceituoso com você? — perguntou servindo-se também e sentando logo a sua frente de novo. — Pelo o que você me falou, ele não parecia ser conservador. 

— Não, não. Ele fez pior. — Dilraba levantou as sobrancelhas. — Ele simplesmente não quis me levar a sério. Cismou que eu era um tal de “sátiro buscador” e que ia levar ele pro Acampamento Meio-Sangue de um tal de…

— Percy Jackson? — completou segurando a risada. — Mas por que se sentiu tão ofendido? Percy Jackson é tão legal, li assim que lançou. 

— Por quê? — ficou indignado, quase batendo as mãos na mesa, só não ficou mais irritado pois não conseguia agir assim com ela, e se batesse naquela mesa velha com certeza ela ia se desmontar feito papel. — Eu me abro pra ele, ele simplesmente acha que eu estou brincando e ainda me compara com um universo de um livrinho idiota. Arg, maldito seja Rick Riordan! 

— Mas você já parou pra pensar que ele não estava querendo te ofender? Você tem que lembrar que os humanos não estão acostumados com o contato com criaturas como nós, e como adoram mostrar que sabem muito, provavelmente fez isso porque te associou ao sátiro mais próximo que ele conhecia. 

— E ele não poderia pensar só um pouquinho em mim? Tudo isso foi porque ele queria que eu realizasse o sonho maluco e fantasioso dele com esse acampamento. Em momento nenhum ele tentou me entender! 

— Veja pelo lado bom: ao menos ele não te odeia por ser o que você é, já é um ótimo passo. E pensa nele também… — A morena ia continuar a falar, mas parou ao perceber Luhan mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar enquanto bebericava o chá. — Ah, o que você fez agora, garoto? 

— Eu gritei com ele. Bastante, até. — pela primeira vez, envergonhou-se depois de fazer algo do tipo, mas quem disse que iria admitir isso? — E depois disse que nunca mais queria ver ele. 

Dilraba respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Quando pensava que o garoto não poderia estragar mais ainda sua situação, ele aparecia com outro desastre. Tinha que admitir, de todas as poucas criaturas que conheceu, de longe Luhan era uma das piores em se tratando de relações interpessoais. 

— E você sabe que isso é impossível, por assim dizer. Vocês estudam na mesma escola, na mesma sala e sentam perto um do outro… Não vai demorar muito para vocês se desculparem e resolverem isso, vai por mim. 

— Duvido — deu de ombros, terminando de beber o chá deixou a louça delicadamente em cima da mesa. Podia ser meio bronco, mas gostava de cuidar de seus pertences. — E se não quiser acreditar em mim, foda-se. Vou no lago, depois eu volto. — E saiu sem mais nem menos, batendo a porta. 

Dilraba sabia muito bem: “ir ao lago” era sinônimo de “ir transar”. Apesar desse gosto pelo prazer ser algo comum entre os faunos, essa característica se tornava mais marcante no moreno porque — além de ser um desbocado cara de pau — qualquer probleminha que tivesse já achava que precisava “desestressar”. E, se em todo o lugar que ia, arranjava um problema com aquela sua personalidade… 

O tal lago não era muito distante do casebre da bruxa, uns dez minutos de caminhada dentre a mata fechada e de árvores de copa robusta. Como estava na época de baixa do acampamento da reserva florestal, o passeio se tornava pacífico e realmente relaxante, e era quando a maioria das náiades andavam livremente por ali. Por alguns momentos gostava de observá-las apenas ao longe, vendo o movimento dos cabelos longos e leves ao vento vez ou outra tornando os seios descobertos, a pele levemente azulada reluzia no sol. Ao encontrar uma em especial, bateu seu casco de forma ritmada em um dos troncos e a jovem não demorou a notar sua presença. Subiu a pequena colina para ir de encontro com o fauno e abraçaram-se com força, para então caminharem ao redor do lago, já que a náiade não poderia se afastar muito de seu local de origem. 

Apesar da relação deles ser apenas carnal, era bastante carinhoso e atencioso com Yang Mi, era sua amiga afinal. Gostava de fazer carinho em seus cabelos negros enquanto a ouvia contar suas histórias do lago e rir das peças que pregava com os campistas, até que ela fosse da água para o vinho e transformasse a conversa em algo cheio de segundas intenções. As mãos percorriam os corpos repletos de desejo, apertando e arranhando cada curvatura, não demoraram para unirem os corpos num ritmo lento, torturante, prazeroso, que necessitadamente tornava-se cada vez mais intenso até se desfazerem. Depois, deitavam-se e ficavam apreciando um ao outro até que desse a hora de ir embora. 

Mas daquela vez foi um pouco diferente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lu? Você parece meio distraído. — perguntou enquanto estavam encostados no tronco de uma árvore com a mais velha em seus braços. 

Estava tão, mas tão no fundo do poço acumulando limo que acabou, pela primeira vez, desabafando com a ninfa das águas. Falou de Yixing, da conversa que os amigos tiveram mais cedo e, também, da briga. Pela primeira vez estava falando de seus sentimentos. Na verdade, não fazia muito tempo desde que assumiu ter uma gama bem maior de sentimentos que fúria e tesão. Serena e doce como as águas do lago, fez o fauno entender que cada um tinha seu tempo para perdoar e que ele não tinha a necessidade de ir imediatamente conversar com ele, mas, sim, esperar o coração se acalmar e conversarem sem a agressividade tomar conta. Apesar de pedir o conselho e começar a se entender melhor, ainda era o mesmo cabeça dura de sempre e ia custar muito a aceitar que a resposta era deixar o orgulho de lado. 

Voltou para casa ao cair da noite, minimamente menos estressado — mas ainda com a cara emburrada —, o que surpreendeu Dilraba a varrer o chão, já que geralmente chegava de bom humor e todo sorridente depois de uma boa foda. Não quis tocar no assunto também, queria um pouco de sossego depois de drenar a juventude de mais um caçador valentão e varrer seus restos mortais para fora de casa. Luhan, também cansado, foi direto ao sofá velho, mas confortável, onde dormia. Estava tão necessitado de uma boa noite de sono que nem notou um livro pousado no estofado, e só o pegou em mãos quando foi incômodo para o corpo deitar em cima dele. O título?

“O Ladrão de Raios

Por Rick Riordan” 

— Tá zoando com a minha cara, né? — gritou furioso, balançando o livro em mãos. 

— Não, nem um pouquinho — Dilraba, com apenas a cabeça aparecendo da porta do quarto, mandou-lhe uma piscada. — Achei que seria legal dar uma chance para Os Olimpianos, eu tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender. 

— “Eu tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender.” — imitou com desdém e ficou observando a capa por um tempo. 

— É sério, ele é ótimo para fazer o tempo passar. E se você ainda quiser falar mal, precisa saber do que está falando, não acha? — sugeriu, sabendo que aquele último argumento captou a atenção do fauno. Só de implicância, para não ferir ainda mais seu orgulho, folheou o livro cuidadosamente até que parou em uma das páginas e a arrancou sem nenhum esforço. — A folha de agradecimentos não! — gritou de longe enquanto Luhan se estragava em risadas mastigando a tal folha. — Ah, boa noite, garoto. — Pôde soltar uma gargalhada mais alta com a porta do quarto fechada de forma brusca. Sabia que era ridiculamente infantil, mas eram essas pequenas coisinhas que os divertia e os tornavam mais amigos. 

Depois de comer algumas frutas como jantar, foi se deitar e quando pensou ter sossego, avistou o livro logo de frente para si na mesinha de centro. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, trocando olhares furiosos e semicerrados, até que decidiu ligar o abajur para dar uma pequena olhadinha na contracapa, só para… checar se o resumo estava bem. 

É, não era nada mal. 

Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro. Foi abrindo devagarinho a capa, como se ela fosse fazer algum barulho e despertar algum ser — mais especificamente uma bruxa cinquentona — que iria esfregar em sua cara que estava lendo um livro. Pior: logo o livro que acabou com sua amizade! Com as páginas de créditos e agradecimentos comidas, foi direto para a história em si. 

Capítulo Um. 

Foi dando uma lidinha como quem não quer nada, passando a página, a leitura devagarinha por não ser tão frequente. Quando se deu conta, não conseguia mais parar. Passou uma, duas, três, cinco, dez, vinte, trinta, quarenta, cinquenta… Mentira, parou na página trinta e sete por capotar de sono com o livro em seus braços. 

Na manhã seguinte, a morena propositalmente demorou um pouco mais a acordar. Sabia que ele tinha lido, sua intuição nunca falhava, então foi esperta em deixá-lo pensar ter acordado primeiro e deixar o dito cujo no mesmo lugar de ontem para fingir que sequer tocou. 

Domingo era sempre dia de limpeza. Tiravam pó, lavavam as roupas e organizavam a bagunça que sempre ficava quando a morena fazia alguma poção. Quando terminou de ajudar Dilraba a dar uma geral na casa, saiu apressadamente dizendo que ia ao lago, e ela teria acreditado se não tivesse percebido o sumiço repentino do livro da mesinha. 

Enquanto isso, o fauno adentrava a floresta até encontrar um ponto confortável e bem longe de lá, uma árvore de raízes protuberantes bem confortável para ler sem preocupações. Luhan, pela primeira vez na vida, estava engolindo um livro — e, olhem só, não era no sentido literal! Só parou quando a vista começou a ficar cansada por conta da escuridão da noite e foi se guiando para casa instintivamente naquele breu, até enfim encontrar a casinha brilhando em uma luz roxa. Dilraba, só podia ser. Enquanto a bruxa varria novamente o pó do mortal porta afora, Luhan deu a volta por trás e deixou o livro na jardineira da janela. Quando entrou, pegou o livro e o escondeu nas almofadas do sofá. 

— Pensa que eu não vi você escondendo o livro, garoto? — Luhan congelou e foi virando a cabeça devagarinho para trás com o olhar de criança travessa. — Admite logo que gostou e que já até escolheu seu chalé.

O sátiro relutou para admitir. Ficou apenas afofando as almofadas como se nada tivesse acontecido, assobiando baixinho. Foi para a cozinha, pegou alguns biscoitinhos e um suco de limão na geladeira, tudo sem olhar para a mais velha sentada à mesa esperando por uma resposta. Ainda assim, sentia seu olhar queimar suas costas, sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que se render, e não demorou muito para cortar o silêncio:

— Ares. Escolhi o chalé de Ares. — Os olhos se fecharam instintivamente, assim como o lábio inferior voltou a ser mordido com pouca força com medo de algum julgamento. Ouviu uma risada baixa ao fundo. No tal Acampamento Meio-Sangue haviam chalés onde os semideuses se juntavam de acordo com seus genitores, deuses do panteão grego. Ares, escolhido por Luhan, era simplesmente o Deus da Guerra e seu chalé era conhecido por arranjar briga com vários outros. — Mas é meio… estranho. Já que sou um sátiro e automaticamente eu seria um filho de Pã, né?

— Não necessariamente. É tudo ficção, então você pode ser o que você quiser. — Achou engraçado o fato do mais novo querer colocar o universo do livro a todo custo em sua realidade, sendo que estava criticando o Zhang por fazer o mesmo consigo. 

— E você? 

— Eu o quê? — estranhou a pergunta repentina, mas logo em seguida a entendeu. — Hécate, deusa da lua, magia e feitiçaria. Meio óbvio, eu acho. 

Aquela fora a primeira de muitas risadas compartilhadas entre os dois naquela longa noite. Mãe e filho agora tinham mais um assunto em comum: A Saga de Os Olimpianos. Animados com aquele momento, não pararam de falar um segundo sequer sobre cenas legais do livro — até que Luhan se zangou por levar tantos spoilers e decidiu acabar a noite por ali. Leu mais algumas páginas antes de cair no sono novamente.

  


Quando acordou, lembrou-se que era segunda-feira, logo teria aula. Não, não, não! Não estava pronto para encarar Yixing depois da briga que tiveram, sabia que não teria capacidade de se desculpar sem estragar tudo de novo. Estava decidido: não ia para a aula de jeito nenhum. 

Pegou o livro que estava lendo e enfiou na mochila que usava na escola, depois vestiu uma roupa casual e pôs seu colar para não gerar desconfiança para Dilraba. Parado na porta, não pensou duas vezes antes de voltar e pegar O Mar De Monstros, aparentemente o segundo livro da saga, e uma maçã para comer durante a leitura. Saiu correndo quando ouviu a porta do quarto ranger e fingiu estar atrasado para pegar o ônibus, despedindo-se de forma apressada. 

Ao sair da vista da bruxa, passou a correr pela mata dificultosamente com aqueles pés humanos sensíveis que tanto odiava. Topava em troncos, pisava em pedras e não parava de sentir dor, mas enfim chegou no local onde sua nova companheira de leitura o esperava para mais aventuras. A folhagem não deixava a luz do sol passar, deixando uma sombra suave e fresca em suas raízes, que abraçavam o fauno em sua forma normal e livre de roupas enquanto terminava de ler o primeiro livro. Vez ou outra quando sentia muita fome, saía para comer grama, algumas folhas e até gravetos caídos pela floresta, mas sem demoras para não passar muito tempo longe da leitura — e também porque não aguentava mais ouvir os pássaros e esquilos perguntando o porquê de não estar na escola. 

Só saiu dali quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso por dar a hora de sair da escola. Como a caminhada daria mais ou menos o tempo de viagem do ônibus, voltou para casa com calma, aproveitando para admirar a beleza da floresta naquele dia. Abriu a porta devagarinho e TUM. Luhan rapidamente colocou as mãos na cabeça atingida em cheio pelo cabo de vassoura, junto de um grito estridente.

— Fauno safado! — Dilraba gritou furiosa. — Eu te ponho em uma escola e o senhorzinho cabula aula pra ficar de putaria na floresta? É isso? Passa agora! — ordenou apontando para dentro. O mais novo já sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e todo amedrontado tentou sair correndo, o que não adiantou muito já que a palha da vassoura acertou em cheio sua bunda. 

— Mas eu estava na escola! — exclamou em resposta esfregando o outro lugar machucado com a mão e jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito no sofá. 

— Ah, estava? — furiosa, bateu a porta e, fuzilando-o com o olhar, atravessou a sala até a estante próxima do sofá. — Então porque seus livros e cadernos de hoje estão aqui dentro? 

— É que eu troquei os dias e esqueci de levar. — Se a mais velha não soubesse ser mentira, teria acreditado com aquela terrível cara de pau.

— Seja franco comigo, garoto. Eu sei que você não estava na escola coisa nenhuma, os pássaros me contaram que você não foi para o ponto de ônibus. O que estava fazendo, hein? — abaixou o tom de voz, o que deixava tudo mais amedrontador para o Lu. Depois de muito resistir, abriu a mochila e tirou os dois livros grossos de dentro para colocá-los na mesinha de centro. Dilraba respirou fundo, decepcionada. — Você não toma jeito mesmo. Não entendeu? O conceito é ler nas horas vagas, e não fazer horas vagas para ler livros! E, sério, você acha que vai ficar quanto tempo ignorando Yixing e o fato de ter que lhe pedir desculpas? 

Deu as costas para a mais velha e foi procurar algo para comer na cozinha a fim de não responder a pergunta. Abria armário por armário, vasculhava a geladeira, para então pegar uma maçã na fruteira da mesa, tudo só para fazê-la desistir de continuar com o interrogatório e com o festival de verdades na cara. A noite seguiu daquela forma, Luhan lendo mais um pouco do livro, Dilraba terminando algumas poções mágicas que fazia para vender, um sequer olhando na cara do outro. 

  


Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que o fauno viu foi a mãe sentada com o café da manhã pronto e posto na mesa. Estranho, muito estranho. Geralmente, Luhan pegava qualquer coisa para comer, saía correndo para o ponto de ônibus e, horas depois, a outra acordava. Tiveram uma refeição silenciosa, um pouco desconfortável pela falta de explicações para aquele evento estranho, mas que não demorou muito para vir — para a infelicidade do mais novo. 

— Ande, ou nós vamos nos atrasar — disse enquanto ajeitava no espelho o chapéu preto — assim como todas as suas roupas — e de abas largas endurecidas.

— Nós? Vai estudar comigo agora, é? Do jeito que você é velha, você só entra na escola como corpo para a gente dissecar lá da sala de biologia. Isso se você não virar pó…

— Não, eu vou te acompanhar até a escola. Só saio depois que eu te ver lá dentro — respondeu fria, sem se importar com a brincadeira alheia. 

Luhan deu uma gargalhada alta achando graça daquilo tudo, até que a bruxa pegou em seu braço e saíram apressadamente para chegarem a tempo de pegar o ônibus. Dentro do veículo, conseguiram sentar lado a lado, e Luhan passou a viagem inteira com a cara amarrada, observando pela janela sua floresta ficar para trás e dar lugar ao centro comercial. Ainda não conseguia acreditar naquela loucura que ela estava fazendo, nem quando finalmente puseram os pés na calçada da instituição e sua presença marcante chamou a atenção de alguns.

Era uma construção bem grande que fazia lembrar o estilo europeu, meio envelhecida também; o pátio estava abarrotado de jovens criaturas diferentes que compartilham o pensamento de “tomara que essa merda acabe logo”. Ao lado do portão principal, Dilraba observava o mais novo caminhando para dentro completamente envergonhado com sua presença e, pela primeira vez, sentiu um alívio gigantesco em estar dentro da escola. 

Quem assistia tudo de forma divertida ao longe era Yixing, sentado no banco debaixo de uma das árvores. Os amigos à sua volta que estavam o assistindo e cantando enquanto tocava um pouco de violão estranharam quando o músico começou a rir sozinho, mas como disse que não era nada, relevaram e voltaram à cantoria. Com aquele humor, tinha certeza de que conseguiria arrancar fácil alguns xingamentos do amigo, e fariam uma troca de ofensas terrivelmente infantil até caírem na gargalhada. Queria ir até ele para pedir desculpas, tentar conversar novamente e até ouvir mais coisas sobre sua raça que iam além do universo de Percy Jackson, queria entendê-lo por completo. A saudade da amizade “terminada” há poucos dias estava machucando como uma feridinha irritante que não parava de incomodar, e só conseguia colocar aquilo para fora em forma de notas musicais. Daquela vez, músicas felizes. 

É, felizes.

Apesar daquela distância ser dolorosa, o coração se encheu de alegria ao ver que Lu estava bem depois de faltar no dia anterior, ficou meio preocupado. Gostava de ver o garoto carrancudo andando por aí e sendo tão ameaçador que ninguém sequer tinha coragem de brincar com o fato de ser acompanhado por um parente para a escola. Ao menos não estava mal. As piadinhas que com certeza faria ficaram apenas em sua mente, gerando mais risadas em momentos aleatórios e um suspiro meio triste ao final. 

O sinal ensurdecedor bateu, entraram na sala e novamente teve uma amostra grátis do inferno: Yixing percebeu que as aulas de física e química pareceram ter a duração três vezes maior sem o fauno ao seu lado para lhe distrair e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Olhava-o ao longe, do outro lado da sala, e não conseguia decidir se o pior era estar sem ele por perto, ou com ele, só que distante. Sua única certeza era de que não queria mais ficar assim por causa de um motivo tão bobo quanto uma obra de Rick Riordan. 

Determinado, passou a tentar se aproximar aos pouquinhos do moreno com o decorrer dos dias: ia pulando de carteira em carteira para perto dele, mas ele se afastava novamente parecendo desvendar seu plano; tentou procurá-lo para conversar na hora do recreio, e Luhan sumia feito fumaça, deixando Yixing indignado. Como alguém como ele poderia não estar em lugar nenhum da escola? Nem no ponto de ônibus onde esperava para ir para casa o garoto estava! Deduziu que, de todos os lugares, o único que não poderia deixar de frequentar era sua própria casa e sentiu-se um grande gênio com aquela ideia repentina e maluca. 

  


Em uma sexta-feira, na qual avisou à sua mãe que iria visitar um amigo, Yixing sorrateiramente subiu logo atrás do fauno no ônibus. Claro, completamente descaracterizado: a clássica camisa preta do Queen foi trocada por uma branca lisa, e um boné preto — uma peça que odiava usar — escondia parcialmente seu rosto. A probabilidade do outro distraído — e emburrado como sempre, só para constar — olhando pela janela o descobrir sentado lá no fundão do ônibus era bem, bem pequena, então seguiu viagem tranquilo fingindo decorar o caminho onde passava. 

Com a freada brusca do veículo, notou que Luhan se ajeitava para descer e passou a seguí-lo em uma distância segura com toda a cautela exigida pelo momento. Apesar de ser sempre honesto com todos e meio perdido no mundo da Lua, muitas vezes dando a impressão de que era um completo tapado, o Zhang não era nem um pouco bobo e conseguia ser a pessoa mais discreta do mundo e tinha uma tremenda facilidade em bolar planos.

Não ficou surpreso pelo fauno morar em uma floresta porque, claro, pesquisou o suficiente para saber seu habitat. O que deixou o moreno perplexo era o fato de nunca ter conhecido aquele parque tão lindo: a grama verdinha formava um tapete naquele lugar tão grande e de poucas colinas; haviam várias mesas de madeira e algumas pessoas se divertindo em piqueniques, tudo vigiado por um grande chalé de madeira, que compreendia as principais funções do parque como a administração geral, ao lado do estacionamento; no fundo, podia enxergar um lago bem calmo que deveria ser maravilhoso para se banhar. Se não fosse por aquela “missão de espionagem” — como gostava de chamar para se parecer mais com uma das Três Espiãs Demais que com um stalker —, sequer deduziria que algo tão bonito assim existia nos arredores daquela cidade tão pacata.

Com a distância segura se tornando cada vez mais perigosamente distante, em certo ponto Yixing perdeu o fauno de vista. Seguindo sua intuição terrivelmente falha, tentou ir na direção em que achou ver Luhan ido e adentrava cada vez mais a floresta densa. Andou, andou, andou e não chegou em lugar algum. Estava começando a ficar cansado de procurar, as árvores pareciam ser todas iguais e talvez estivesse andando em círculos por uns vinte minutos. Os pés doíam, a cabeça girava, a visão ia esmaecendo. Por que estava vendo uma névoa fina? O corpo que pouco a pouco ficava cada vez mais fraco ia sofrendo os efeitos de uma náusea horrenda. Decidiu correr desajeitadamente, talvez para tentar buscar ajuda, ou por seu instinto gritar para que fugisse dali estando tão mal daquele jeito. Não sabia, estava cansado demais para pensar. Apoiou-se em um dos troncos ásperos e, não aguentando mais o peso de seu próprio corpo, Yixing caiu desacordado no chão.

  


Luhan, por sua vez, estava a caminho da grande árvore na colina para mais uma maratona de leitura logo depois da escola, no entanto seu estômago roncou tão, mas tão forte que considerou aquilo uma súplica para ir almoçar antes. Andava na floresta com a maior tranquilidade, quase desatento, já que apesar de sentir um olhar sobre si, pensava que eram aqueles malditos esquilos fofoqueiros esperando-lhe fazer algo para correr e contar à Dilraba. 

Ao longe, já podia ver uma fumaça escapando da chaminé, indicando que hoje seu almoço seria fresquinho e fazendo sua barriga saltar de alegria. Entrou sem bater, já jogando sua mochila no sofá e espalhando as roupas no chão tamanha pressa de ficar novamente em sua forma normal. A bruxa estava na cozinha cortando alguns tomates para salada, enquanto o caldeirão grande permanecia borbulhando e brilhando roxo como o livro de magia aberto na bancada. Não muito longe, um homem quieto estava sentado na cadeira e amarrado a ela com um lenço. Provavelmente ele seria o almoço dela. Deu de ombros, já estava mais que acostumado a ver caçadores desavisados virando cinzas, queria mesmo era saber da sua comida. 

— O que vamos comer hoje, Di? — Lu perguntou roubando uma fatia de tomate sem que ela visse. 

— Fiz bolinhos de arroz, eles estão ali na panela. — apontou enquanto conferia algo no livro. — Antes, vou só acabar com essezinho que encontrei na floresta e aí podemos sentar para comer, sim?

O fauno, sem escolha, só assentiu e se recostou na bancada esperando aquele ritual terminar. Só não esperava que o tal “essezinho que encontrei na floresta” fosse ninguém mais que Yixing, seu ex-melhor amigo com quem estava brigado e não queria ver nem pintado a ouro, mas também não queria ver em forma de pó. O moreno estava se debatendo na cadeira desde que ouviu a voz de Lu, sua feição expressava puro desespero, principalmente por Dilraba usar um de seus feitiços para impedir que pessoas falassem, impedindo-o de pedir ajuda.

— YIXING! — Luhan gritou depois do choque

— Quem? 

— Yixing! Você sequestrou o Yixing! — vociferou desesperado, seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho como toda a vez que explodia de raiva. — Eu não acredito que você ia comer ele na minha frente.

— Ah, ele é o humano que não levou o Sr. Fauno Mimadinho a sério? — perguntou em forma de deboche e Lu assentiu revirando os olhos. — Vocês não brigaram? Então pronto, vou sumir com a existência dele para todo o sempre, deveria me agradecer. 

— Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas…

— Você querendo me ensinar como resolver as coisas? Ah, me erra, garoto! 

— É sério, solta ele. 

— Solto o humano se você lhe pedir desculpas.

— Quê? Qual é! — grunhiu batendo os cascos no chão.

— Não quer brincar de resolver as coisas? Então vamos brincar direito. — Dilraba sorriu sacana. — Pede desculpas. — Luhan fez que não como o bom turrão que era. — Não vai pedir?

— Você não pode me obrigar e isso não é problema seu. — respondeu ríspido, tendo os olhinhos desesperados de Yixing apenas observando a briga que decidiria se iria viver ou não. Apesar de fazer suas pesquisas sobre criaturas mágicas, bruxas e feitiçaria foi algo que nunca conseguiu entender muito bem principalmente por não ter contato com nenhuma. Então quando o livro de feitiços começou a brilhar em roxo e as runas correram pelo cômodo como fumaça sua ficha caiu.

— “Omnem vim summitate…” — A mulher começou a lentamente recitar o feitiço de olhos fechados com toda sua força, esperando que o outro tomasse logo uma atitude.

Luhan mordia os lábios temendo falar. Estava na ponta da língua, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que estava errado, no entanto não queria perder seu melhor amigo para um feitiço. Os olhos de Yixing estavam tão desesperados, quase marejados, estava nervoso mesmo que fosse um pouco cético quanto a isso. Pela primeira vez, o fauno abriu seu coração para alguém além de Yang Mi e Dilraba, admitindo para si que o Zhang seria uma perda gigante, ainda mais se carregasse o fardo de ser o culpado por conta da teimosia. Então respirou fundo, parecendo mais um bufar, e disse em alto e bom tom:

— Desculpa, Xing. 

Dilraba sorriu satisfeita e recitou alguns encantos para o libertar, desfazendo o nó dos lenços e devolvendo-lhe sua voz. Nisso, um grito sôfrego preencheu o casebre, onde o chinês colocou todo aquele desespero que o tomava para fora e foi ao chão, constatando que não estava mais preso à cadeira. Não demorou muito para se levantar e abraçar Luhan bem apertado, quase derrubando os dois no meio da cozinha. Enquanto se acalmavam, permaneceram naquele contato matando saudades de tanto tempo que ficaram separados, até que Yixing afastou-se minimamente para responder:

— Claro que desculpo. — disse com um sorriso amistoso, no entanto se soltou para dar-lhe um cascudo. — Mas precisava quase me matar pra você me dizer isso? 

— Ah, com ele não espere menos que isso para ele admitir que errou — Dilraba comentou com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, achando adorável como os dois combinavam muito bem. Luhan deu a língua. — Enfim, quer ficar para o almoço, Yixing? Ah, e desculpa por quase te matar.  


— Claro! — respondeu animado, pois seu estômago também estava quase colando nas costas. — E eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter te seguido até aqui e invadido a floresta, Lu. 

— Tá, eu desculpo — bufou o sátiro, sabendo que não tinha jeito e desfez o contato para seguir a mais velha e ajudá-la na arrumação da mesa. — Mas também, por que me seguiu até aqui? 

— Você sumiu lá na escola, cara. Não te achei em lugar nenhum e eu queria conversar, resolver as coisas… Pelo menos conseguimos nos falar agora apesar de tudo. — sentou-se de frente a Luhan, na mesma cadeira em que minutos atrás estava amarrado. 

Dilraba silenciosamente observava a situação toda sem interromper, apenas pondo as panelas na mesa e deixando que se servissem à vontade. Yixing, acanhado por ser a primeira vez ali, pôs em seu prato um pouco menos do que costumava comer para não parecer mal educado. Enquanto isso, Luhan servia seu prato para postergar o máximo possível uma resposta, porém não teve jeito e uma hora o silêncio — somado aos olhares o cobrando — se tornaram incômodos de mais. 

— É eu… Eu dei uma sumida, não queria falar com você. — desviou o olhar. 

— Mas por quê? Não era mais fácil a gente conversar?

— É que ele não queria admitir que errou, que fez um escândalo chorando no ônibus e que no final gostou do tal livro. Já tá no terceiro da Saga dos Olimpianos. — Ela sorriu irônica. — Se não o viu, devia estar na biblioteca.

Yixing olhou numa mistura de impressionado e risonho, achando aquilo surpreendentemente engraçado. Realmente, acabou não checando na biblioteca da escola durante sua busca e a expressão do sátiro entregou o jogo.

— A culpa não é minha se esse tal de Riordan escreve muito bem — bufou e enfiou um bolinho de arroz inteiro na boca, para evitar de continuar falando. 

— É sério? Tudo isso pra não falar comigo?

— Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Yixing. Se gosta desse cara, é melhor começar a se acostumar — disse Dilraba, que gerou uma risada gostosa do garoto.

— Eu não acredito que sua irmã teve que quase me matar para você falar comigo. 

Na mesma hora, Luhan e Dilraba começaram a rir alto quase se debatendo. O fauno chegou a se engasgar com a própria comida e bebeu um pouco do suco de maçã para engolir a massaroca formada na garganta. 

— Eu falei alguma coisa de errado? — Yixing perguntou confuso.

— Eu não sabia que estava tão conservada assim. Obrigada, fofo. — A bruxa sorriu toda boba com o elogio, pois adorava quando parecia tão jovem a ponto de não denunciar sua idade avançada.

— Irmã? — Lu disse se recuperando do engasgo, porém ainda ria da confusão. — Essa doida aí é minha mãe, e tem cinquenta anos.

O queixo do humano despencou impressionado, analisando Dilraba de cima a baixo sem conseguir imaginar que ela realmente era sua genitora. 

— Caramba… Mas a senhora tá muito inteira, viu? — disse ainda sem cair a ficha. — O que você faz pra ficar jovem assim?

— Ah, é simples, eu roubo a energia vital de homens desavisados batendo perna na minha floresta. — sorriu e Yixing começou a ligar as peças do quebra-cabeças e vendo que naquela hora, realmente iria morrer. De sua boca, só saiu um “Ah” e ambos seguraram a risada com aquela reação. 

Depois daquela conversa, um silêncio tranquilo reinou e puderam terminar de almoçar sem qualquer problema. Os bolinhos de arroz e a salada sumiram rapidamente das travessas de tão gostosos e frescos estavam e logo Luhan foi buscar algumas frutas para comer de sobremesa. Apesar do abraço e da troca de desculpas, os dois sequer se olhavam, e foi a hora de Dilraba agir. 

— Por que vocês não saem pra eu varrer aqui, hein? — Dilraba sugeriu, levando a panela para a pia, junto dos outros dois carregando os outras louças da mesa. — Vai dar uma voltinha no lago, sentar lá na árvore…

— É que… — Luhan coçou a nuca meio inseguro, não sabia se estava pronto para ficar sozinho com Yixing e falar com ele cara a cara do que estava acontecendo naquela semana.

— Anda! Saiam os dois daqui agora! — vociferou, fazendo o caldeirão borbulhar e brilhar para assustá-los. — Ou vão os dois pro meu caldeirão. Vão, vão vão! — deu batidinhas na bunda deles com a vassoura, mais para guiá-los para fora que para doer.

Sorriram amarelo um ao outro e saíram correndo porta afora. Apesar do Lu saber que ela não faria aquilo de verdade — diferente Yixing tremendo mais que vara verde —, sabia que com certeza ela iria reclamar até suas orelhas arderem ou faria um de seus feitiços doidos para fazê-los se abraçar como marionetes. Balançou a cabeça num pedido que o humano lhe seguisse para um passeio na floresta. Yixing achava aquele lado mais tímido — mesmo que bronco — do sátiro uma gracinha, que disfarçava e desviava olhares, quieto durante a caminhada calma. 

— Sabe… Nunca imaginei que você ficaria tão bonitinho na sua forma normal. É a primeira vez que te vejo assim. — sorriu esperando alguma reação de Luhan, mas ele voltou a fingir que não ouvia. — Por que não vai assim para a escola? 

— Não gosto — respondeu ríspido. — Mesmo que a nossa seja uma escola mista, ainda vejo muito humano torcendo nariz para criaturas mágicas. 

— Mas eu te acho uma gracinha assim.

— Você não é todo o mundo, Xing. 

— Posso até não ser, mas sou seu único amigo na escola e... Sei lá, acho bobo se importar tanto com a opinião dos outros. 

— Que seja. — deu de ombros. Não queria discutir e muito menos iria mudar sua forma de ir para escola por causa dele, mas quando viu aquele olhar meio jururu por não conseguir puxar assunto direito, Luhan começou a se sentir mal. Estavam ali para tentar se resolver e não para piorar ainda mais a situação. Bufou, estava agindo errado de novo e odiava estar se importando tanto com os sentimentos do amigo. — Você não deveria ter vindo aqui sozinho, é perigoso. Da próxima vez, só apareça aqui comigo para não ter o risco da Di não te caçar de novo. 

Yixing assentiu e seu coração esquentou em vê-lo preocupado consigo. Muitas vezes, Yixing imaginava que quando encontrasse um amor, seria um verdadeiro conto de fadas e que os dois iriam andar em nuvens fofas de algodão. Mas aquele fauno era diferente e que, apesar de saber que estava num amor recíproco, era engraçado ver como ele se esforçava para mostrar preocupação e não ser tão bruto, como era de sua natureza. 

Com aquela caminhada, os dois não demoraram muito para chegar no lago, onde as naiades andavam por ali sem pudor algum aproveitando o dia fresco e o sol gostoso que fazia. Yixing na hora se assustou, nunca viu nem sua mãe sem roupa, imagina meninas que nem conhecia. Luhan, vendo que ele estava espantado, como qualquer um que visitava pela primeira vez, decidiu acalmá-lo.

— Fica tranquilo, elas são ninfas e ficam assim mesmo. Para elas, não precisa de pudor para se estar com a natureza. — sorria pequeno enquanto procurava por sua amiga.

— Então temos que tirar as roupas também? — perguntou meio assustado.

— Você é uma ninfa? — disse o mais calmo possível.

— Não. 

— Então não é pra ficar pelado, né porra — respondeu como se fosse óbvio e, vendo que Yixing parecia contrariado, tentou fazer alguma piada para ver se mudava de humor. — Tá querendo ficar pelado já no primeiro encontro?

— Isso é um encontro? — olhou sugestivo e riu com a expressão de Luhan por usar suas palavras contra ele.

— Quase. — deu de ombros não querendo dar o braço a torcer. No entanto, durante o caminho para a árvore onde costumava ler, topou o pé em algo no chão. Quando viu, ficou surpreso por ser uma pequena cesta bem trançada e vedada para nada cair de dentro, o que só podia indicar que era obra das naiades. Pegou-a curioso, desfez o laço e ao ver um pequeno cartãozinho escorrer pela fita pegou antes que caísse no chão a fim de ler seu conteúdo.

“Um passarinho me contou que vocês fizeram as pazes e eu genuinamente torço para que seja verdade. Espero que você abra seu coração para alguém goste de você, Lu, pois a mãe natureza nos fez para amar, para o amor. Não fira o humano de nenhuma forma e se ele derramar lágrimas que não forem de alegria, você enfrentará a ira das ninfas e conhecerá o fundo de nosso lago. Yixing, fique confortável para nos visitar quando quiser e entenda que o Luhan é um birrento chatão porque não sabe demonstrar sentimentos direito. Paciência!

Aproveitem o lanche ~

— Yang Mi”

Ao final da carta da amiga, Luhan sorriu bobinho — e também riu um pouquinho das ameaças —, enquanto Yixing achou aquilo a coisa mais fofa a ponto de apertar levemente suas bochechas vendo aqueles olhinhos brilhando para o papel. O sátiro sentiu quase uma corrente enérgica correndo o corpo com aquele toque, pensou até ser raiva por odiar esse tipo de coisa, mas era apenas resultado daquela proximidade com Yixing. E gostava, como gostava. 

Com mais alguns minutos de caminhada, os dois rapazes sentaram na árvore de raízes bem espaçadas, onde puderam se encaixar no espaço disponível nos sulcos e abrir a cesta. Nela, havia várias frutas silvestres, broas doces e uma garrafinha de suco de uva — que provavelmente foram pegas de algum visitante desavisado. Também tinham algumas flores amarelinhas colhidas para eles. Enquanto Yixing pegou um par delas para colocar atrás de sua orelha e na do sátiro, Luhan pegou o buquê improvisado e enfiou todo na boca, mastigando as folhagens coloridas e deixando-o novamente surpreso. 

— Eu pensei que era pra ser romântico… — o humano resmungou baixinho.

— E eu pensei que você comesse margaridas. Nunca tentou provar? — Luhan questionou, gerando risadas do outro. Não teria coragem de pegar a que decorava seus cabelos para comer, ele estranhamente ficava ainda mais lindo só com aquele detalhe a mais.

Yixing ficou apenas a observar a calmaria da floresta, vendo os pássaros cantarem e animais pequenos correndo por ali, livres. Não havia buzinas, gritaria, barulho de trânsito e poluição, era apenas o som das folhas permitindo o vento passar entre elas na copa das árvores altas. Mais que isso, estava ali novamente com seu melhor amigo depois de uma semana sem sequer se encontrarem. Podia vê-lo com um sorriso no rosto, calmamente devorando as framboesas da cesta e sem aquela expressão emburrada de sempre. Mesmo assim, ainda haviam perguntas que faltavam ser respondidas e não queria passar mais nenhum segundo sem as respostas tão esperadas.

— Quem é Yang Mi?

— Uma naiade amiga — respondeu. — Foi quem trançou essa cestinha, ela adora fazer isso.

— O que ela quis dizer no bilhete, Lu? — jogou verde. O outro brevemente cruzou o olhar e logo desviou, parecendo se encolher mais na raiz da árvore.

— Que sou um sátiro chato e ranzinza? 

— Não é isso… — riu baixinho. — Quis dizer sobre “abrir seu coração”. Você… Você ainda gosta de mim? 

A pergunta saiu de repente e pegou os dois de surpresa, fazendo um pequeno silêncio se instalar entre o diálogo descontraído. No rosto dos dois havia hesitação: no do humano, medo de ser direto de mais; no sátiro, medo de botar para fora todos aqueles sentimentos que vagaram sua cabeça e o perturbou na semana inteira. Zhang brincava com a barra da camiseta, Lu devorava o caule das margaridas para ver se aquela sensação passava, ou se ele iria dizer algo. Deu-se por vencido e bufou, como sempre, antes de falar: 

— Tá, tá. Eu gosto, e deve fazer mais de uns três meses — disse tudo de uma vez e Yixing sorriu satisfeito. O sátiro completou antes que ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta: — E, sim, eu tentei te falar várias vezes, mas você nunca notou. Então resolvi ser mais direto naquele dia que brigamos e… Bem, não funcionou muito. Queria te contar antes que sou um fauno, porque não sabia como você ia reagir e, tá, eu admito, foi melhor que eu pensei. 

— Não funcionou muito na hora, mas agora estamos juntos aqui, né? Então pronto. — sorriu com ternura. — E eu também gosto de você, apesar dos pesares. Não é a toa que vim aqui só pra tentar conversar. Foi… Foi um saco ficar sem você aquela semana. 

— É, também... — admitiu dolorosamente, sentindo até uma falta de ar. O outro sorriu em ver que ele estava se abrindo mais consigo. 

— Promete que não vai sumir de novo e nem dar chilique? — estendeu o mindinho. Luhan levou um tempo para engolir a risada de sua própria vergonha alheia e fazer o mesmo gesto.

— Só se prometer não que não vai se enfiar aqui do nada e nem virar almoço da minha mãe. — Os dois riram, entrelaçaram os dedos e encostaram os polegares num sinal de promessa acompanhado de um sorriso apaixonado. 

Voltaram a comer os lanches da cesta, Luhan as amoras e Yixing as broas, dividindo o suco de uva. Depois de um pequeno silêncio, o sátiro voltou a falar. 

— Posso te pedir outra coisa? — Curioso, Yixing respondeu que “sim”. — Não dê spoiler do livro, já estou quase no final do terceiro. E, a propósito, escolhi o chalé de Ares. 

— Eu sempre imaginei que você fosse filho de Ares — o Zhang sorriu sacana. — Mas sem problemas, vou guardar pra mim que a Annabeth morre no fim do terceiro livro. — E tapou a boca como se tivesse deixado escapar um spoiler verdadeiro. 

Luhan estava boquiaberto, incrédulo com o que disse e já sentia o sangue borbulhar de raiva novamente. Odiava spoilers mais que tudo na vida, parecia que todo o mistério que envia o livro acabava ali. Yixing só conseguia rir, era o tipo de pessoa que lê a última página do livro pra saber o que lhe espera e sempre pedia alguns poucos spoilers para saber se a história valia a pena ser acompanhada ou não, então não entendia muito bem como isso poderia ser tão ruim.

— Ih, deixa de ser bravinho. Tava te zoando, ela não morre. — disse rindo, vendo se melhorava o humor do fauno, que revirou os olhos sem acreditar que caiu em uma brincadeira boba dessas. — Quem morre é o-

Antes mesmo que pudesse dar outro spoiler falso, foi interrompido por Luhan, que impulsivamente colou seus lábios nos dele num selar delicado demais para alguém como ele. O outro, apesar da surpresa, aceitou o contato de bom grado e com o coração tão acelerado quanto o do sátiro. Afinal, passaram por muitas coisas e esperaram por muito tempo para desistirem naquela hora e negarem um ao outro que se gostavam. E pensar que agora os dois se abraçavam timidamente e trocavam carícias debaixo daquela árvore, compartilhando como gostavam da companhia um do outro, por causa de um Sátiro Buscador de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos...

É… Talvez, só talvez, Rick Riordan não fosse um cara tão malvado assim.


End file.
